Sunflowers and Promises
by AdamLL
Summary: Percival and Dorothy, all I need to say. Author's note explains it all.


Author's note: This is a story that I feel should be written because Dorothy and Percival is a pairing I don't think anyone has done. Sorry it is a sad one. This is my first try at "really trying" since some people seem to think that I don't and that I am sloppy and lazy. To them I say don't read my pathetically short unrealistic stories then! Please understand that I am not mad because of a bad review I am mad because a hypocrite called me out on something he/she needs to work on too. Ughhh! Now that I am done fuming, please enjoy. I hope someone likes it

Sunflowers and Promises

He looked out his window at the sunrise like he often did in the mornings. Today was the day he always went to her gravesite. It started out like any other day. He woke up thinking about that day and how it haunted him. That day he would never get over. As he walked down the road of the city he thought about how fortunate he was to have met such a cheerful spirit. She made him smile whenever he would see her. He was in love with her. It was different now. Whenever he thought of her it wasn't the good times he thought of, but how he failed at keeping his promise to her. How he wished he could change that day. He never would have let her slip from his sight.

**Flashback**

"Hey Dorothy! You still practicing? It is pretty late outside you should come in and enjoy the food." Dorothy released the arrow she was aiming and turned to him.

"Yeah Percival, I will be right there." She picked another one up and took aim.

"It doesn't look that way Dorothy, you just picked another one up." She was always practicing and training ever since an arrow almost hit him. He felt a little bad about it because she has trained like this since then. She didn't need to push herself so hard.

"I need to stop being a hindrance to everyone. There is no place on the battlefield for mistakes. Plus I don't wanna hurt anyone on our side. Especially you." She stopped and waited for a reaction.

"Dorothy you have to stop beating yourself up. Training is a good thing, but you are taking it to the extreme. You have been exhausted around camp lately and if you are so tired by the time we are in battle, how will you help us?"

"But, I…"

"You don't have to worry. Keep training every now and then, but just trust me and know that I will protect you. You are in the back and I am in the front. I protect you and you cover me."

Dorothy ran over and hugged him. Afterwards her face flushed and she backed away embarrassed. "Sorry for that, haha, forget I even touched you." She ran towards camp as fast as she could. He couldn't help a slight feeling of warmth when she touched him. He really hadn't felt like that before. It was always duty. He never had time for women.

**Present**

Percival made it to the flower shop and walked in. The lady recognized him for he had come in there on this exact date for the past 10 years. He walked up to the counter and before he said anything she interrupted "Would you like the daisies or the sunflowers this time?"

He answered somberly. "Sunflowers, they were her favorite." The lady couldn't help but tear up every year when he came in. He looked so miserable. This year she gathered up the courage to say something.

"Sir, I don't mean to pry, but everything will be ok. There is still a life to be lived. I'm sure she would want you to move on and be happy. I don't know her at all or your situation, but it seems like she would be the kind that would wish happiness and laughter in your life and not this sorrow."

Percival looked at the flowers she had in her hand and blocked out what she was saying. "She always loved sunflowers." He said again almost unemotional.

**Flashback**

After a battle the army had stopped at a nearby village to stay at an inn for once. They had a sunflower field nearby. Dorothy ran towards it with such happiness in her eyes. "Oh Percival look at it. Isn't it just beautiful? Sunflowers are my favorite. They remind me of home and how to be happy."

Percival looked puzzled. "How to be happy?" She smiled from ear to ear.

"Yes, when I look at a sunflower its bright yellow shine and big petals just bring happiness to me. I can't help but be happy when I see one. Don't you feel it?" She laughed. "Maybe I am just silly."

"Maybe haha." They sat in the field and talked for hours about their families. She shared her hopes and dreams with him. He had never opened up to anyone like this. He was beginning to feel for her.

It was getting dark when she got up. "We should probably head back. They will probably be worried about us. Percival did something he normally wouldn't do in life. He took a risk.

"Dorothy, how about we stay here and sleep under the stars? I want you to stay happy before we go back to fighting."

She could feel her face flush. "I would love that Percival." She lay down beside him.

"I've never done anything like this Dorothy. This is mind blowing to me." He turned to look at her.

"This is so beautiful. Look at the sky." Percival was looking at Dorothy more than the stars.

"It sure is."

"Percival, remember when you said you would protect me and I would cover you?"

"Yeah."

"Well whenever we fight I think of that moment. That promise means so much to me. Before I would be so nervous and scared, but when I think about you or see you I feel strong. You make me feel like I can do anything and I don't want that to go away."

"Dorothy…" She looked away seemingly embarrassed.

"I shouldn't have said anything I kno-"

Percival had leaned over and kissed her. They both felt a spark. "Dorothy, I feel the same. It hurts to be apart from you and I never want to leave you. Stay by my side forever and I will protect you with my life."

They held each other in their arms the whole night. In the morning Dorothy whispered. "I will never forget this moment."

**Present**

He wiped the tears as he approached the graveyard and was surprised to find an old friend was waiting for him.

"Hello Percival, it has been awhile."

He couldn't believe she was here. "Cecilia, what are you doing here!?"

"I heard you weren't doing so well so I decided to see you. You weren't home so I figured you would be here."

"You don't need to check up on me Cecilia. I am fine."

"You don't have to lie to me Percival. I can see it in your eyes. Your clothes are ratty and you walk around like a zombie. This isn't you Percival. You have changed. The Percival I knew wouldn't give up on life."

"At least I am alive. So many times I have held a knife to myself. So many times I have wanted to kill myself. You have no idea what I have lost or how I feel."

"No Percival! I do know because I have lost you! You were one of my closest friends and ever since she died I have lost you. She would not want this for you! I know this. She was a cheerful outgoing girl after she met you and you brought that out in her. Live as though she is with you know! Live your life!"

They were both sobbing loudly by this time and on their knees holding each other.

"I am sorry Cecilia I have been such a fool! How could I let myself get this bad."

"Don't apologize to me Percival. You need to confess to her."

"Thank you so much Cecilia. I need time with her and then I will meet with you later."

"Take as much time as you need."

**Flashback**

Before the battle they always told each other they loved one another and kissed. Percival would move to the front lines and Dorothy would always move to the back to provide cover from behind. Dorothy would often worry for Percival since he always took the front lines. She was never scared herself because Percival promised to protect her always, but she was worried that he might die protecting her.

"I love you Dorothy."

"I love you too. Please be careful."

"You know me Dorothy. Don't worry. Maybe tonight we can sleep under the stars."

"I would love that." Their hands slowly parted. Dorothy didn't want to let go. She felt uneasy. "Remember our promise."

"Don't worry, I never do."

Percival didn't know that they would never get that chance again.

About halfway through the battle the enemy started using brutal tactics. A mage cast bolting at a nearby town. It started a ferocious fire. A group went to help the people of the town. Percival without thinking went ahead to try to kill the sage who cast it. He took his focus from the group to other things.

The battle was fierce and with perseverance they ended up winning it. Afterwards they were regrouping and Dorothy popped into his head. Cecilia walked up to congratulate him on fighting well.

"Where is Dorothy?" He looked around frantically. "Someone answer me! Where is she?"

Cecilia was worried that Percival would go into a crazed frenzy. "Calm down Percival. A separate group went to help the villagers and we haven't regrouped everyone ye-"

"I don't care! I want to know where she is! I promised her I would protect her! What if something happened to her?" His mind was racing and his head spinning. Everything was becoming foggy.

"Percival! Percival!"

He jumped on his horse and raced off. "Dorothy! Dorothy! Answer me. Where are you!"

The smoke from burning piles of bodies and wood covered the air. The smoke stung his eyes and tears began to form. Everything was happening in slow motion. He couldn't see her. He couldn't feel her presence. Why did he take his eyes off her? Why did he have to be the hero?

He came to the village and saw groups of people. He hopped off his horse and rushed to them. "Have you seen a brown haired archer around? Her name is Dorothy and I need to find her."

One of them spoke up. "I am pretty sure a girl of that description saved us from a couple of people trying to destroy the city. She went off on her own to fight the rest. In that direction."

"Thanks." He jumped on his horse again and rushed as fast as he could. He came into a clearing and found her lying on the ground. She had grave wounds in her side and shoulder. She was bleeding pretty profusely. "Dorothy, Dorothy! Please open your eyes! Please God! Save her!"

She opened her eyes. She started to tear up. "Perc..Percival is that you? You came…I am so happy I could see you one last time."

"Please don't waste your energy. I am gonna get you out of here. Just hang on."

"Percival, please. I failed. I broke our promise. I went off on my own thinking I could take them on."

"No! No don't talk that way! It is my fault! I should have been there!" He held so tightly to her hand. It was so cold. She wouldn't last much longer.

"Do you feel like you can move? I am going to take you to someone."

She was trembling and the tears were streaming. "I'm sorry Percival but it just hurts so much. The pain."

He started to lift her gently and blood just gushed out from her side. He panicked. "This can't happen to you Dorothy. We were supposed to get married and start a family. I love you! I love you!"

"I love you too."

He carried her and got on the horse. He held her tight and said nothing but kind and loving words to her all the way back. She was fading fast and all they could hope for was to make it to Saul, Ellen, or Clarine in time.

Percival's horse was going as fast as he could through the rocky terrain and when they arrived he carried her over to the group.

"Somebody heal her! Somebody help me!" They all gasped and were in shock of the situation. She was as pale as a ghost. She had lost so much blood. Blood was also smeared all over Percival. It didn't look like she was going to make it. Percival looked like a crazed man. He was hysterical walking back and forth.

Saul held his mend staff over her and it glowed like it normally did, but her condition wasn't getting any better. He looked at Percival with sorrow. He didn't need to say anything. Percival let out a mournful cry of anguish. "I sealed the wounds but she has lost too much blood."

He couldn't believe this. He felt so helpless. He knelt down beside her and grabbed her hand again. "Dorothy can you hear me?"

"I don't want to die Percival. I thought I could be brave, but I am truly scared." Her eyes were haunting. They were filled with such fear, such hurt. He wanted to take the pain away, die for her, take her place. He would do anything for her to live.

Those were her last words. He couldn't find the words to comfort her when he knew she was going to die. He just held her in his arms and sobbed. Rocking back and forth cradling her like a baby he let out another cry. Cecilia watched as her friend died with her.

He took her body and buried it next to that town she tried to save. After the war he went back and helped rebuild it. Not a day went by when he didn't think about her. He built his own house in the middle of town so he could always be by her. He gave up his life as a soldier to his country, something that brought him scorn from his people. He didn't care. Life was not worth living. He would remember that day and bring her flowers every year. He would lay them on her grave and lie under the stars with her. He would talk to her for hours.

**Present**

He laid the flowers on her grave and just wept.

"I am sorry for not living all these years. The fact is when you died I had nothing left. You were my world. It took many years for me to realize my mistake. I have been in mourning all these years, when I should have been celebrating your life by living mine. I have decided to make a sunflower plantation outside town. I promise to make it the most beautiful in the world. People will come from all around to see Dorothy's Sunflowers. I miss you and I love you always. I hope you will forgive me."

Cecilia was waiting on the top of the hill. He ran to her and hugged her. "Thank you so much for showing me the light Cecilia. You are a true friend."

"I am so glad you are you again." They started to walk back together.

"Cecilia, would you be interested in helping me start a sunflower garden?"

She just smiled. "Of course, it is the least I could do for you two." A wind picked up and Percival could have sworn he saw Dorothy standing there smelling the bouquet of sunflowers he bought. He blinked and she was gone.

"Thank you Dorothy."


End file.
